


The One and Only: Ms. Mercury

by GirlWithPurpleGlasses



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWithPurpleGlasses/pseuds/GirlWithPurpleGlasses
Summary: Y/n Mercury, slips under the radar after her fathers' deaths and now works as an artist on youtube working under the channel name Drawing With Mercury. When her uncles tell her about the movie in the works: Bohemian Rhapsody her life begins to change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys i just wasn’t feeling my oc anymore, and wanted to change it to a reader x rami also no longer a makeup guru, they’re an art youtuber, ex: Draw with Jazza, Doodle Date, Kasey Golden, Drawing with Waffles, etc.   
> (PS: Cameron, one of John Deacon’s sons is a youtuber, he does reaction stuff, mostly k-pop, and videogames,specifically pokemon.)

Y/n Mercury, reclusive expert in food delivery apps, and Amazon Prime member, slips on a pair of yellow converses splattered with paint from various projects. She looks in the mirror, and smiles at her reflection, clothed in jeans and a grey jumper, dinner with my uncles. In all of the group texts they seemed very excited about some project, this time it seemed bigger than touring with Adam Lambert, who Y/n showed to her uncles, when she fell into her music phase. Y/n is a better artist than she is a singer. That’s what she’s been doing since her fathers’ passing. 

With a degree in art from Ealing she illustrated a few children’s books using the fake name Edith Rhye, inspired by the story of her aunt and father’s imaginary world, which Freddie wrote into a song. Today she films youtube videos of her drawing, and posts photos on her instagram of her drawings in between filming.Drawing with Mercury,her art channel began to be her only source of income, besides her inheritance. On her twenty-first birthday she moved back into her childhood home and everything looked different, she didn’t like it. Y/n spent months finding and ordering emerald thick curtains like the ones she remembered her father having until the cats pissed on them. That room became the only room the cats weren’t allowed in. 

Y/n climbs into the silver Rolls Royce and pulls out of the back garage and onto the street. The drive over to Brian’s was a quiet one, passing smaller cities and long winding country roads to come upon Uncle Bri’s home closer to the outdoors and farther away from the city, giving the May family some privacy.   
Y/n barely stepped in the lovely home before Anita engulfs her in a tight hug. 

“Sweetie, it’s been so long since you’ve come over.” She tightens her grip.   
Y/n looks over at Uncle Bri for help as she pats Anita’s back. “Anita, love, you’re strangling her.” 

Anita lets go of and kisses her cheek. “You’re always welcome here, you know that.”   
“I wouldn’t want to be a burden.” Y/n shrugs off the offer. 

“Never, now let’s get to the table before the boys eat it all. Luke’s here too.” Anita closes the door behind her. “They’re pretty excited about this new thing, whatever it is.”   
“It’s probably another tour, nothing to worry about.” Y/n follows Anita to the dining room and is hugged by her uncles and cousin. 

After a few minutes of silent eating of a nice roast and veggies, Y/n broke the silence.   
“So what are you three planning?” She asks. 

“Actually, that’s one of the reasons we invited you.” Brian says.  
“So this isn’t a normal family dinner, this is a business dinner?” Y/n’s expression sours.   
“Only slightly.” Roger adds. 

“Would you come if we said it was a business dinner?” Brian asks.  
“Of course not.” Y/n snaps. “I’m not in the band.”   
“Their making a biopic of the band.” Luke blurts out before any arguing could begin.   
“From what years?” Y/n asks quieter, her voice barely above a whisper.

“70s to 85.” Roger answers.   
“Live Aid’s a good ending point.” Y/n nods. “Are you taking suggestions about the script?”   
“We weren’t asked about the script, just the music and a few of the cast.” Brian explains.   
Y/n’s head perks up at the mention of the cast. “ Are you three talking with the movie producer and director?”   
Brian nods going back to eating. 

Anita rolls her eyes as the boys had to ruin this family dinner with business.   
“I want to make the final casting decision about who plays my dad.” Y/n says without looking up from her garlic vegetable hash.   
“Why don’t you come with us to LA, to discuss it?” Roger asks   
“No, it’s easier for them to lie to my face, I want it in writing, that I hold final casting decisions on who plays my dad, nothing less.” Y/n cuts a piece of roast. “If you have to skype me in the conversation. I’ll certainly make my opinion heard.” 

“And I thought arguing with you about naptime was scary.” Anita jokes after the tense silence.   
After dinner Y/n leaves the room to get some air outside. Luke comes out and sits beside her.   
“Want one?” Luke offers her a cigarette and a lighter.  
“No thanks.” Y/n shakes her head,” Was I too harsh on them? I mean they blindsided me with this?”   
“No, you were fine. They know how much you love them and your dads. You don’t want the legacy messed with.” Luke takes a puff. “Also you were a bad-arse back there.”   
“It took a lot.” Y/n laughs. 

“Normally you’re like a mouse, but not in there.” Luke gently punches her arm. “Also Cam wants to know what camera you have because it has auto focus.”   
“Tell him to come over, whenever. I’ve got a few lights he can have too. His space is so dark.” Y/n punches his arm back.   
“During the filming or whenever..if you need anything, or want to talk, you’re always welcome at the Deaky home.” Luke says trying to not get sappy.   
“Your dad told you to say that didn’t he?” Y/n asks.   
“He strongly suggested it.” Luke puts out his cigarette.   
“I’ll consider it.” Y/n stands up. “ We should go back inside.”   
“Lead the way Ms.Mercury.” Luke opens the sliding door. 

Y/n walks into the living room and sits petting Uncle Bri’s badger. Dessert is served a simple bakewell tart, with a cup of tea. Anita offers some to Y/n but she doesn’t want any.  
“I’m fine, I actually need to head home to edit videos, record voice overs.” Y/n gently hands Brian, his badger, and gives Anita and Luke a hug.   
“I’ll walk you out.” Brian offers placing the badger on the couch. He holds open the door for her. Once the door closes he starts “ Y/n, are you alright?”   
“Not really, my uncles lied to me about dinner, and when they told me the truth about the upcoming project , they are only involved musically, so Hollywood can twist my dad’s image to whatever suits them.” Y/n sighs sitting on the hood of her car.  
“You’re very cynical tonight.” Brian points out joining her. 

“Movies are different than tours, or music videos. I just don’t want things to go wrong, or you three to get swindled by slime balls.” Y/n admits.   
Brian tries not to laugh and says “ Love, it’s sweet that you want to protect us, but I think we can handle Hollywood, and its slime balls.”   
“If you really need me, in California, then I’ll go.” Y/n changes her mind then adds,” People don’t know who I am, so I’m not much of a force to be reckoned with, but I’ll go for moral support or something.” 

“We’ll leave you be, but when the filming starts, spend a few days on set. Get to know everyone. Have a little fun. Go to a pub.” Brian says hopping off the hood.   
“Are you telling me to go party with a couple of actors?” Y/n raises an eyebrow.   
“I’m telling you to make some friends. We worry about you.” Brian hugs her. 

Y/n knows the reason her uncles worry themselves about her. It doesn’t have to do with her social anxiety. It’s because if they could do anything differently they would have checked up on Freddie more often.   
She nods “ Love you Uncle Bri.”   
Y/n slips into her car, backs out of the driveway, and turns onto the main street taking her back to London, and her non-humble abode


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s do this guys!   
> Vocab words: Take away- delivery food. (In the Uk you can get more than pizza delivered)   
> Also for future reference: Dad refers to Freddie, Papa refers to Jim.   
> Ps: This one seemed short, but it also seemed natural to stop it there.

Y/n kicks off her shoes near the front door and goes up the stairs to her room. She flops onto her bed and picks up her sketchbook from the night stand. Grabbing a pencil she sketches a simple drawing of her dad’s, based off a picture inside a little pink frame that’s laying on her desk. Y/n is sitting on Freddie’s lap. Both of them are wearing plastic tiaras and feather boas,eating cake. It’s from her second birthday.

Her art style has varied during her four years on YouTube but it typically stays within a cartoon like style, roundish characters with thick outlines. Many of her professors hated the style but she never really cared what they said, as most of the artwork that they preferred were sad people, or too pretentious for Y/n’s liking. She didn’t really show many people her artwork offline in “real life” due to many of their “criticisms”. 

Y/n sets down her sketchbook, and walks over to her cabinet of art supplies, mostly gifted to her by the companies for reviewing it, or from art subscription boxes. She pulls out two watercolor palettes one for the skin tones, and another for bright metallic neons. Y/n tosses some fine liner markers onto her bed followed by the pallet.   
She drops herself onto the bed and starts erasing the lines lightly so she can line them with the markers. Rolling the kneaded eraser in her hands, Y/n starts thinking: This movie is going to change things. The only reason I’m not hounded by reporters is because I stay in and stay out of the spotlight. Me helping on this movie, thrusts me into some spotlight. I’m also a woman so there’s that added pressure. 

Y/n puts down her eraser and closes her sketchbook. She walks to the bathroom and stares into the mirror. She rubs the bottom of her chin, bumpy due to the acne that wanted to stick around and takes the pony-tail holder out of her hair. Spotlight, do I need an esthetician, or a glam squad when I leave the house? Am I British Kardashian? I mean I have the ass of one, and that’s from take-away. Are people going to expect me to dress like my dad? 

Y/n shakes her head of all the crazy thoughts and started the water for a nice soothing bath. She finds the four bath bubblers from Lush and crumbles them under the faucet. The bubbles and foam threaten to overfill the tub. Y/n strips off her jumper and jeans. She carefully sinks into the bath. Her phone rings to the custom ring meaning that her Uncle John is calling. Y/n carefully stands up and grabs her phone. 

“How was the business dinner?” John asks once Y/n picks up.   
“You knew.” Y/n says exasperated shaking her head.   
“You didn’t?” John adds. 

“Nope, disguised it like a family dinner. There’s gonna be a Queen movie, by the way.” Y/n adds.   
“Are you going to be on set?” John asks.   
“No I’m just gonna let them fuck my dad’s image up the arse.” Y/n sasses her uncle. 

“Language Y/n, who the fuck taught you those words.” John sasses back.   
“Did you just want to sass your niece or is there a reason for this lovely phone call?” Y/n asks   
“Luke said you seemed upset after the dinner, and I wanted to check up on you.” John says. 

“Uncle John, you’re getting sappy.” Y/n teases.   
“Let a grouchy old man care about his niece, who needs to visit him more.” John replies.   
“I’m sensing you also want me to visit because I made chocolate cake and brought it the last time.” Y/n muses. 

“Call it a consolation prize.” John offers.   
“Are you saying that you were suffering because my presence was not there.” Y/n says dramatically.   
“Severely.” John sasses her with his dramatics.   
“I’ll come by more.” Y/n adds, “ With cake.” 

The typical goodbyes are said and Y/n hangs up the phone to enjoy the rest of her bubble bath.   
She carefully gets out and grabs a towel to dry off, then puts on a fluffy purple robe.   
I need to edit, record a voice over, and then go back to the drawing. 

Y/n walks over to her desk and sits down ready to edit. The video she filmed yesterday is a review of a subscription box and using the art supplies in it. The sketch went well but as she went on to color it, something seemed off and it looked better in black and white. This sometimes happened when she worked with a supply she wasn’t familiar with like makers. She speed up the sketching and erasing portion of the video and shortened the thirty minutes of drawing down to fifteen minutes, including the initial opening and swatching of the materials. 

Y/n takes a sip of water and plugs in her microphone to record her commentary.   
She begins introducing the video and its main contents being the box and the challenge of using all the materials in it to make something. Y/n during the swatching section says the colors of markers: a mustard yellow, olive green, and a cranberry red might be a little difficult to use together, and that she isn’t very comfortable with markers but she’ll make the best of it. 

The first idea for her challenge is to draw a person but every practice attempt was erased because she didn’t like the head, or the proportions.   
Y/n finally decided on drawing a badger wearing a yellow bobble-hat, sitting on a moss covered log, eating berries. Her commentary ranged from artistic decisions, to wonder what badgers actually eat, or if a badger could comprehend the color yellow and all it’s majesticness. Most people that watch her videos enjoy her ramblings in the background as they see a piece go from a brainstorm to a finished project, because she seems so genuine and a little odd. Y/n signs off from her video in the traditional way with “ Stay weird, Stay Mad, and always draw with Mercury.” 

She chose the name Drawing With Mercury, for two reasons: one, Y/n’s favorite Disney movie has always been Alice in Wonderland, especially for the character, Mad Hatter, and two, she wanted to use her last name since, it’s a pretty cool last name, and you only live once. She uploaded her first video and received a warm welcome from her subscribers. In the beginning there were a few mean comments but they weren’t about her appearance as she only showed her hands in her videos. 

Y/n splices the audio with the video and rewatches herself draw, erase, draw again, ink, then color her drawing. She uploads the video and waits for it to be complete which for this video and with her wifi connection it would take around an hour. She opens her sketchbook back to the drawing of her birthday with Dad and takes out her water color pallet. Dipping her water brush pen into the paint, a small tear dripped from her eyes, fell from her cheek and onto the corner of the page.   
“I miss you, Dad.” Y/n says to no one as she fills in his face with color. 

There was no copying the photograph perfectly. Freddie in the pictures, looking down at his messy daughter with chocolate cake on her face, his face shows nothing but adoration and pure happiness. It was his idea for a princess party, since every Sunday the three of them would have tea parties and Y/n always loved dressing up. Y/n looking up at her dad with same look in her eyes as his. 

Y/n rubs her eyes and continues painting the party outfits, even the feather boas and tiaras. She puts the sketchbook on her dresser letting the paint dry and falls onto her bed. She opens her small jewelry box on her nightstand and takes out her silver heart locket with a smaller heart diamond on the front. Y/n opens the locket looking at the small picture of her Dad and Papa. 

“I miss you, Papa.” She says again, to no one.   
She lightly kisses the locket and puts it back in the box, and puts it in the first drawer of the night stand. Y/n pulls the covers tightly around herself and slowly falls asleep to the rain hitting the roof.


End file.
